


Kinktober 2018

by the_skelliest_of_sins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (slight) pet play, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Corset, Creampie, Dildos, High Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smoking Kink, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tentacles, cumflation, lesbian couple, punishment spankings, slight noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_skelliest_of_sins/pseuds/the_skelliest_of_sins
Summary: every day this month i'll be posting a fic dedicated to the kink specified. the timing might be a bit odd on some days, but i'll try to be as constant as possible.





	1. Day 1 Cumflation Red x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by @himesan345 on tumblr, go check em out x3

“R-red!” You moaned, feeling him hit the spot inside you that made your head spin. He growled and shifted your legs a little, pulling them higher over his hips to get a better angle. His cock twitched hard inside you.

“Babe im close! Fuck ‘m gonna fill ya up! Til yer full ‘n drippin’ wet wit mah cum! Ya want dat? Wanna be mah lil ffuckin’ mess~?” He groaned and shuddered, feeling you throb desperately around him. 

“Pl-please~! Fuck, R-red~! Please fill me up!” You panted, trembling as you felt yourself throb and quiver in need at the thought. He’d already dumped two-or three-loads inside you but you wanted more. You needed more.

Red growled louder and pumped into you harder. “Cum fer me babe~! Let me fill ya up as ya cum~!” He moaned in your ear, thrusting harder which made you squeal and cum hard around him. Your orgasm shook through you, your cunt twitching desperately around his hard pounding. He grunted and spurted deep inside you, his cum filling you more.

“F-fuck! Red...that f-feels...so good~” You nearly purred, shaking in pleasure. He chuckled deeply and leaned closer, kissing you hard and panting against your lips.

You mewled and kissed, whimpering a little. “H-hnnn…” Red hummed at your sounds, his cock still twitching inside you. You whined and shivered. “A-again…? I-i don’t think I can…”

Red growled and bucked his hips into yours, forcing his cum deeper into your womb. He leaned in and growled in your ear. “‘Said i wanted ya ta drip fer me~”  
You squealed and blushed more as you nodded. 

Red growled happily and shifted your legs again, pulling them higher over his shoulders before he began his rough pace again. Your pussy throbbed lewdly around his pulsing dick pounding into you, your desperately submissive whimpers and his possessively deep growls echoed around your shared bedroom. The bedframe rocked and slammed violently against the wall with the force of his thrusts.

“R-red, baby o-oh fu-aah!” You choked out, trembling and cumming hard on his cock again. Red growled loudly and spurted another thick hot load into your over-filled cunt. Like as promised, his cum began to drip out of you, down onto the bed under you. The intoxicating feeling of him dripping out of you made you moan breathily, falling into a blissful sleepy state for what felt like only a few seconds.

You were roused from the state by the soft chuckle of your lover. You groggily opened your eyes, seeing him grinning down at you. “Have a nice nap babe? Ya been out fer like five minutes.” He hummed, peppering your face with kisses as he rubbed your hips and sides. You giggled softly and captured his teeth in a smooch, hugging him close.

“Mhmm, but i like being awake better. I get to see you~.” You cooed, nuzzling your face into his ribcage. “I should probably clean this up….” You looked down at your swollen belly and the cum-soaked sheets, seeing still more of his love seeping out of you.  
“DON’T STAIN THE DAMN SHEETS AGAIN, YOU HORNDOGS!” Edge yelled from his own room, making you and Red fall into a fit of laughter.


	2. Day 2 Begging UF!Papyrus x UF!Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @swootygold07 on tumblr

“B-boss please~!” Red whined desperately, trembling as he was so close to cumming he was nearly sobbing. So close, but just out of reach.

“You know how this works Red, either you beg for me like the good little whore you are or…” Boss leaned closer, whispering in his ear. “You don't get to cum and sure as hell don't get to be filled with mine. And from the looks of it your little cunt really needs it~” He cooed, rubbing a teasing finger through Red’s folds. If he pressed a little harder he could feel the soft vibrations of the bullet vibe pulsing inside his wetness. 

Red whimpered softly, quickly biting his ‘lip’ for fear of more teasing from Boss. “P-please! I-I need your cock! I need to cum s-so baaad~!” He squealed as Boss turned up the vibrator. “I...I have to!!”

“Oh? You ~have~ to, you say? Says who?” Boss growled a little, pressing a finger onto his clit a little hard. Red whimpered and shook his head.

“N-no one Boss! I-I want to cum so badly~! P-please~! I-i’ll be the best pup in da whole underground i swear!” He whimpered like a dog in heat, grinding his hips into Boss’ hand for more friction.

Boss chuckled and took his hand away, eliciting a whine from Red, but it turned into an excited sounding whimper as he saw the taller skeleton grab his leash.

“Good pup~ Here’s the deal, ok~?:” Red nodded, panting slightly. “I’m going to put my cock inside you, and you better cum. Nice and hard, alright? You can cum as many times as you want.”

Red almost squealed in excitement. “Y-yes! Please Boss!” His bones rattled and shook with anticipation, his cunt throbbing desperately at the thought of Boss fucking him silly. Boss chuckled and pulled at the cord of the vibrator inside Red, gently removing it. Red whined as he was left with no stimulation, but that was quickly replaced with a loud squeal of pleasure. 

Boss had taken the opportunity to thrust hard into Red’s puss, making him squeal loudly and cum hard. “B-BOSS~!!!”

Red was so pent up from days of being teased on the edge of pleasure that he started sobbing in relief when he came. Boss gently shushed him, softly wiping his cheeks free of tears. Red grinned up at him and sniffled, giving him a nod to continue. 

Boss hummed and began to thrust slowly. Red moaned lewdly, drooling in bliss as Boss slowly fucked him. 

Soon, Red was a trembling, sobbing, soaking-wet mess and Boss loved the sight. “Oh there’s my good boy~” He cooed, hitting a spot deep inside the smaller skeleton that made him see stars. Red squealed and came again, his pussy throbbing lewdly around Boss’ cock.

“P-ple-please Boss~ F-fill me up~!” Red whimpered in need, his whole form trembling. Boss responded by growling out a deep chuckle, leaning in close to the smaller male’s ear.

“Maybe...if you cum let’s saaay...four more times~?” Red whined at the new rule, but he secretly hoped this would happen. He was in for a looong night, and he didn't want anything more.


	3. Day 3 Temperature Play Grillby x READER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @drhughgrection on tumblr   
> Sorry I wasn't feeling it yesterday but I'm working on day 4 now so it should be posted by the time I'm home. I'll be back on schedule soon

“...sure.”

You’d expected a more...flustered reaction when you asked the fire monster if he would be interested in trying something new.

“A-are you sure? I wont be mad or anything if you don't want to do this.” You reassured softly, taking a nervous sip of your drink.

“...hun, we’ve been together for a long time. I wouldn't lie to you about being ok with new trying new sex stuff.” Grillby chuckled, smiling lovingly. You blushed and shifted, sitting cross-legged in front of of him. Grillby pulled you into his lap, his thin warm lips finding yours in a gentle trusting kiss.

You hummed softly and draped your arms around his neck, shifting to straddle him to get closer. He grinned and licked your lips, his tongue pleasantly warm. You mewled a little and let his hot appendage in your mouth, sucking on it gently.

Grillby’s flames crackled a little louder, his tongue getting hotter in your mouth. You moaned and leaned back to take a breath, panting lustfully. Your fiery lover slid his hands up your shirt to gently pull it over your head. You lifted your arms to help him, smiling at him lovingly after your head popped through the head hole. 

His face went bright red, his flamey hair crackling much louder than before. The warm hands on your stomach suddenly much hotter, nearly to a burning point. 

“A-ah! Grillby~!” You moaned in both surprise and pleasure, blushing more. This was exactly what you were going to ask for. 

He grinned and cooled his temperature a little. “Did that feel good~? Sorry, but your smile gets me so...hot~” he grinned widely. He was picking up on Sans’ puns, making his own when he thought of them. You giggled and blushed, nodding. “Guess i really...heat you up, huh~?”

You swre if he grinned any wider his face would split in half.

After much giggling and chuckling, you and Grillby started making out again, his hot hands changing temperatures to tease you. That is, until he got your pants off. Then the teasing morphed into red-hot burning need as he lapped at and sucked on your dripping folds, your juices sizzling on his tongue. He moaned almost as loud as you did, the feeling of his flames being slightly suppressed making his pants suddenly too tight.

“G-grillby I’m c-close~!” You mewled, looking lustfully down at him between your thighs, drooling a little. He moaned loudly into you, making his tongue a little hotter as he thrusted it in and out of your wetness. His small but bright eyes shined up at you intensely, almost begging you to cum in his mouth. 

You couldn’t resist, you squealed and came hard on his tongue. His tongue sizzled and crackled as he lapped up your juices, making him shiver in pleasure. You panted hard and shivered as he pulled away, grinning widely at you. You blushed darker and stuttered. “Wh-what?”

Your fiery lover chuckled and leaned closer, kissing your neck. “You taste so good~...got me really hard you know~” You blushed brightly and shivered, nodding a little. You felt like you’d be a little sunburnt when Grillby was done with you.


	4. Day 4 Spanking Sai x Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @saiyurimai on Tumblr go check her out she writes a lot of awesome stuff and her characters are precious <3

Smack!

Kitten winced, her toes curling in her striped thigh highs. She had a love/hate relationship with being spanked. It made her pussy tremble but her toes ached from being curled so hard. 

Sai spanked the plump ass of her lover’s form bent over their large bed, making her wince again. “Kitten?”

“M...m-mhmm?” Kitten mumbled, looking back at her Mistress, emerald eyes sparkling. Sai loved Kitten’s eyes and how they seemed to hold their innocence no matter what they did. 

“How many was that, Kitten?” She hummed, snaking a hand between her thighs, feeling the younger female’s excitement drip onto her fingers.

“I...think...I-I think twelve, Mistress…” She mewled, arching her back into Sai’s touches on her folds. The much more dominant woman grinned, spanking her plump ass again. Kitten squealed and her tail puffed in alarm and pleasure.

“Wrong. That makes it 15.” Sai smirked as she watched her lover writhe in pleasure. “Do you regret what you did now?” Kitten nodded and wiggled her ass, hoping it would convince her Mistress to change her mind and stop her punishment. 

“Well...are you going to try to touch yourself in pulbic anymore? Let alone during your classes?” She scowled lightly, accompanied by a gentle swat to the pussy. Kitten squeaked and blushed, shaking her head. “I-I promise i won;t again, Mistress.”

That’s all she needed to hear before she grabbed her lover’s favorite toy and quickly strapped it onto herself, swiftly plunging it into Kitten’s sopping cunt. She squealed loudly and gripped the blankets. “A-ah! Mistress~! Please fuck me~!”

“Don’t worry Kitten~ It’s our special toy, I’m gonna fill you real good~” Sai growled in her ear, beginning to pound into her roughly. Kitten trembled and moaned whorishly, loving the rough violent pace her Mistress set. 

Sai groaned and leaned back a little, spanking her again as she pounded away into Kitten’s pussy. The submissive moaned louder, her body trembling needily. “M-mistress~!!” 

“Oooh you like being spanked as I fuck you huh~?” Sai growled, pumping harder and spanking more frequently. Kitten nodded and made loud lewd noises of pleasure. She was already so close, so close to cumming just from her punishment. 

“I-I'm so close~! F-fuck your cock feels so good~!!” Kitten screamed in pleasure, slamming her hips back against Sai’s. Sai growled and grunted as she rammed the dildo into her lover. 

“M-me too Kitten~! F-fuuuck your pussy feels so good~!” Sai grunted, feeling Kitten twitch and throb around her toy. She hilted the cock inside the cat woman as deep as possible, which hit her slit perfectly. 

Kitten let out a lewd meow as she came hard,trembling lewdly. “M-Mistress~!!!!” she whined, wiggling in pleasure. Sai growled deeply and the toy spurted a thick, goopy substance inside her, almost like a real cock. 

Both of the women, panting and sweating, flopped onto their bed, relishing in the afterglow of their pleasure. Sai was the first to speak. 

“...maybe….you should disobey rules...more often…~” She grinned, giving Kitten a loving kiss. Kitten giggled and blushed, she totally agreed if this was her punishment every time.


	5. Day 5 Sans x READER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @irshasshole on tumblr 
> 
> ALSO I'm sorry if this is inaccurate I've never smoked any drug, and I kinda was thinking this was some sort of magic weed xD

“Woah baby, this stuff is stronger than what i normally share with you. You sure you can handle it?”

You nodded, getting closer to him. “I think i can candle it.” you said, eyeing the blunt in his hand. Sans chuckled and handed it to you, his lazy and relaxed grin wide as he watched you.

“Go ahead babe.” Sans hunned, leaning back against the pillows again. You put it to your lips and inhaled, but coughed loudly, the shimmery smoke spilling from your mouth and nose. Sans took it back from your hand before you dropped it. “See? It's a lot more...potent than the other stuff.” He said with a grin. 

You coughed again and blinked at him, smiling a little. “Y-yeah…” He hummed and took another puff, holding it in for a few seconds. Right as he was about to breathe out, you pounced on and kissed him deeply, feeling the smoke fill your mouth. Sans gasped and nearly choked, gently pulling away. 

“B-babe? What the...ohh i know what~. You can't handle taking a hit of it yourself, so you want me to do it for you~.” He cooed, grin spreading even wider if possible. You blushed and nodded shyly, shifting into his lap. Your skeletal lover chuckled and took a smaller puff, gently blowing it in your face. 

You breathed it in, enjoying the fuzzy tingle it left in your lungs. Sans watched your face almost contort in pleasure. He handed you the blunt and slid his hands up your shirt to your breasts, rubbing your nipples. You moaned softly and arched into his hand, being careful not to drop the substance onto the bed. 

The slow and gentle touches and puffs continued until you and Sans were naked and thoroughly stoned. You giggled as you looked up at him from your spot between his legs, slowly stroking his cock. 

“Fuck baby~your hand feels amazing~.” He moaned happily, drooling a little in pleasure. You giggled and licked his head as you stroked him. Sans moaned louder and leaned his head back as you essentially made out with his cock. That made him twitch and grunt as he came hard. You squeaked and tried to catch it in your mouth, but missed. Most of it landed on your tits and hands. 

Sans started to chuckle, but it escalated to full-on cackling. “Wh-what?” You giggled, letting go of his dick. He put a finger across the area under his nasal cavity, trying to stifle his chuckles. You were confused until you touched the area above your lip, feeling his cum there. You suddenly burst into laughter. 

“Y-you gave me a mustache! Pffft I….I’ve got a cum-stache!” You cackled, panting between loud laughter. Sans was laughing so hard he began to cry a little.

Instead of continuing your stoned lewd activities, you and Sans instead laughed so hard you both passed out, sticky and breathless.


	6. Day 6 Corset Sai x Grillby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @saiyurimai on tumblr  
> I'm so sorry this took so long I've been kinda stressed the last couple of days

“I'm not sure about this….are you sure it's not too tight?” Grillby asked worriedly, pulling at the ropes that bound him to the bed. 

“Oh don't worry, I got it fitted properly yesterday.” Sai hummed from the bathroom, fixing her new lingerie in the full-length mirror in the bathroom.

She wanted to surprise her lovers with some new stuff she'd purchased, but sadly Gaster was extremely busy and she couldn't wait for him. It was an underbust corset in a brilliant red and purple, that perfectly accented her curves and breasts. She did a little twirl to see herself fully. Deciding she looked perfect, she walked back into the bedroom, a wide grin on her face. 

Grillby gasped sharply at the sight. “S-sai…” He knew she was sexy, and of course he knew she was up for new things but how the hell did she know he liked corsets??

Sai giggled and picked up a crop from the table, gently swatting Grillby’s naked thigh. He grunted and his toes curled at the contact. “Sh-shit! Sai, what…” the fiery monster mumbled, trailing off at the look on her face. Sai was grinning wickedly, an almost sadistic grin spread wide across her lips.

“Oh don’t worry, hot stuff~ I’ll take real good care of you~” Sai cooed, smacking his thigh again. The flames hissed and crackled a little as Grillby did the same, growling a little. “Oh, no need for that~ I’ve barely even started~.”

Grillby felt his cock harden at the feeling and sight of his usually submissive lover so dominant and controlling. And sai knew it excited him, she could see it plain as day straining against his pant leg. She giggled a little sadistically and teased the tip of his bulge through his pants, expertly finding his slit and teasingly tracing it with the crop. He hissed a little and grunted, bucking his hips. “S-sai!” 

“Ah ah~ I’m Mistress to you now~” She grinned, gripping his cock and stroking it lightly. Grillby trembled and moaned, arching into the touches. “P-please! M-more~!” He moaned needily. 

That's all Sai needed to hear. Because she then nearly tore his pants off, lightly stroking and teasing his thick cock as she watched him writhe in pleasure. He tried to hold in his whines and sounds of need, but she knew just the right spots to touch to get him whimpering.

She knew from his tone that he was getting close to orgasming, but she pulled her hand away from his dick, leaving it twitching and bobbing a little. Grillby trembled a little, whining as he gulped. “M-mistress...p-please….don’t s-stop…~” he moaned, desperately wanting to cum.

“Hmm...I don't think you've earned it…~” Sai cooed darkly, tracing one of her nails gently down his slit. She knew that drove him crazy, wondering how much longer he would let her have her fun before he-

RIIIIIP

Sai jumped at the loud sound, suddenly being pinned to the large bed and her panties were yanked off roughly. She felt the warmth of Grillby’s agitation and grinned up at him, about to say something until the fiery boy kissed her roughly. Sai loved when he got like this, especially when she caused it.

Sai moaned loudly as his rough warm hands rubbed her folds to rub around her wetness. She moaned louder and grinded herself down more, making Grillby growl and tear his hand away from her core. He chuckled as Sai whined for his touch, licking her own juices off his hand. 

That drove Grillby to the point of grabbing her calves and pulling them up over his hips, his thick cock rubbing against her slit. “Please...wreck me~” Sai begged softly, shifting her hips against his dick. 

“Don't worry...I will” Grillby growled deeply, pulling back and ramming himself in hard, loving how her wetness slightly lowered his temperature. Sai gasped lewdly, biting her lip as he began to pound into her. 

The sounds of skin slapping skin rang through the house, along with their loud and whorish moans and grunts of pleasure. Sai loved how rough he was being, loved how he seemed to burn hotter than normal inside her as he pounded. The red-hot pleasure was almost too much for Sai to handle, her pussy squeezing Grillby’s throbbing cock tightly.

“Sh-shit-! Grillby I'm gonna-!” Sai grunted, trying to hold back a little as she felt him throb and pulse inside her. “M-me too!” Her hot lover moaned, shifting his hold on her to pound even harder and faster. Sai whined and trembled as he hit the special spot deep inside her, causing her inner walls to spasm and clamp down on Grillby’s cock as she came.   
Grillby grunted and moaned loudly as he kissed her hard, the feeling of her cumming making him spurt his load deep in her womb. Sai squealed in pleasure against his lips, hugging him close to her as they rode out their orgasms together.

Once their breath was caught and they'd calmed down a little, Sai spoke. “Babe? What was that noise earlier….?” she asked, looking up at the headboard. There remained the charred and torn fragments of rope that once held Grillby in place. He chuckled a little nervously and rubbed his neck.

“I uh...got too excited.” He confessed, nuzzling Sai’s cheek. She giggled and kissed him, feeling his warmth through her corset. “That's ok. I guess I should've worn this sooner huh?” Grillby kissed her deeply in response. She had a feeling it was a useful investment.


	7. Day 7 Aphrodisiac Stretch x READER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @tyranttortoise on tumblr   
> Finally damn xD day 8 should be up at some point later today, I've already finished it so be on the lookout

“Babe I'm home!” Stretch called, holding a bag from Muffet’s. 

“Couch!” you called, snuggled in a fluffy blanket. You faintly heard him chuckle as he walked in further, giving your forehead a gentle kiss. “Hey snuggle-bug. Brought your favorite.” Stretch plopped down next to you, handing you the bag containing the snack. Little did you know, Stretch had placed a little something in your donut…

You happily accepted the baked good, humming as you gave him a kiss before taking it out of the small box. “Thank you Honey~. You're too sweet to me, yknow?” You chirped and grinned, taking a bite of the sweet. Stretch just chuckled again and watched you from the corner of his socket, trying to subtly observe you as you ate. “Nah, you deserve to be treated so sweetly~” he hummed, giving your shoulders a gentle squeeze. You squeaked a little as he did, nuzzling your boney lover as you finished your treat. 

With a soft grunt, you stood up, lumping the blanket to one side so you could go to the kitchen to get a drink. “Want anything, baby?” You asked, looking over your shoulder at Stretch. 

“Nah I'm good, sweetcheeks.” He hummed, seeming more...alert than usual. You brushed it off and went to get your drink, nearly dropping your glass as you suddenly grew very hot. You braced yourself on the counter, gulping and panting a little. 

“S-stretch…” you mumbled, his name making you feel even hotter and a familiar tingle manifest itself in your crotch. Almost as soon his name left your lips, he was beside you with a smirk. “What's wrong, babe? Are you feeling alright?” He cooed a little, grinning.

You blushed and gulped, reaching towards him and grabbing his hoodie to pull yourself to him. “N-nngh...I-i...p-please fuck me...f-feel...so hot~” You nearly whined, face bright with blush.

Stretch's smirk got wider and he scooped you up, teleporting you both to your bedroom. You moaned a little as his warm, smooth bones rubbed against your skin. You wasted no time in removing your clothes, struggling a little. Stretch watched and chuckled, thinking the sight of you struggling to free yourself from your clothes was the funniest sight. 

‘“S-Stretch please help~” you whined, grinding your swollen pussy against the seam of your pajama pants. Stretch just chuckled and let you struggle. You whined louder and huffed, yanking your pants down/off and nearly ripping your shirt off in frustration. Your lover growled a little at the sight of you so desperately stripping. 

Stretch pounced on your naked form, hungrily kissing you as his hands roughly roam your body. You mewl and moan against his teeth as he ground your bodies together, your core throbbing lewdly. 

“S-Stretch please! No teasing~!” you begged, whimpering desperately. Stretch gave in, stripping himself and rubbing his cock along your folds before shoving himself all the way into you, grunting in pleasure. You squealed loudly and moaned whorishly, arching into him. “D-don’t wait...p-please…” You moaned, almost tearing up with much you needed him. 

He complied quickly, pounding into you roughly, and you loved it. You trembled in pleasure, feeling his thick cock pulsing and twitching as he rammed inside you. 

You two continued for what felt like hours, with multiple orgasms and lots of loud pleasured sounds. You groaned as you came again, cunt twitching lewdly around your lover’s cock. Stretch groaned and panted, feeling himself getting close.

“Baby~ y-you bout done~?” he grunted, shuddering in pleasure and slight exhaustion. You nodded quickly and let out a moan. “G-good~ think….think this is...m-my last load for a bit….”

“S-stretch, babe...i wanna suck you~ I want your last load in my mouth~” You moaned lewdly, arching into him a little. Stretch moaned at the thought, pulling out of you and shifting on shaky limbs to let you suck him. You whined at the loss of him inside you, but nearly pounced in him as he pulled out of you.

Stretch gasped and fell backwards onto the bed, your mouth finding his cock as you sucked your mixed juices off him, loving how it tasted. Stretch grunted and moaned, petting your head affectionately as you sucked him. You took his head into your mouth and began bobbing, sucking and slurping at him faster than he expected.

“Sh-shit-! Babe i-oh fuck, you're mouth feels so good! M not gonna last-!” he grunted, trembling a little as you got more intense, wanting him to fill your mouth with his sticky-sweet cum. You soon got what you wanted, and he came hard with a deep growl. “Sh-shiiiit…” 

You gulped down as much as you could, before releasing his dick with a wet pop. Panting heavily, you locked eyes with Stretch, who pulled you up closer to him and kissed you tiredly. 

“Damn….really wore me out babe...maybe I should slip that into your food more often…” he mumbled, lovingly rubbing your back as your eyes tried to drift closed. You didn't even have the strength left to question him about it before you felt yourself drift off to a much-needed sleep. 

Stretch chuckled and kissed your head, deciding that it'd be shower time when you woke up from your nap. However, in the mean time, he'd nap with you.


	8. Day 8 Hatefuck /Angry sex Sans x Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @morticiagrumppet on tumblr  
> Trying to get back on schedule

“why should I stop? Yer so cute when yer angry~”

That was the last straw. Comic's eye glowed brightly as Red was surrounded by blue magic and slammed onto the couch. He gasped sharply as he was pounced on, a familiar skeletal hand wrapped tightly around his throat. “B-babe?! Wh-what’re ya doin’?!” Red choked out, worried that he upset his long-time blue lover. Comic's eyes were still blazing dark blue, seemingly staring through Red’s soul. He trembled more as he gulped, feeling Comic's hand squeeze his throat tighter.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Comic growled softly as he kissed Red hard, shoving his tongue in as the hand around his throat moved to grip at and rub his sensitive ribs. Red whimpered a little, his face bright red with blush at this side of his lover. “C-comic babe I'm so-mmph!” he moaned in surprise as the skeleton in question shoved his hand under Red’s sweater and squeezed his soul. Comic growled again and pulled his soul free, licking it lewdly. Red moaned again, biting his hand to shield his sounds.

“Oh? Nothing to say now, huh?” Comic hummed and nibbled at the pulsing red soul in his hand. The slightly larger skeleton began to sweat, nodding with a submissive sounding whimper and an even brighter blush on his cheekbones. The sight before him and the submissive sounds awoke something in Comic, making the smaller skeleton yank Red’s pants down around his ankles and growl happily at the sight. 

Red had, at some point, formed his ectobody, his cock thick and dripping excitedly. Comic’s gaze traveled to his lover's perfect ass, humming as he watched it jiggle when he slapped it. “A-ah! B-babe please~!” Red whined, drooling all over his face and the couch under him. Comic growled loudly and flipped him onto his belly, pulling out his own very hard cock that throbbed desperately as he rubbed it on Red’s hole.

“Don't try to weasel out now. You know what you did to deserve to be fucked like this.” Comic growled and swatted Red’s ass, spreading his cheeks as he rammed all the way in in one swift motion. Red screamed in painful pleasure, his claws gripping at the couch as his lover fucked him hard. His lustful whimpers only made Comic go faster, his fingers digging into Red’s ribs to hold him in place.

“F-fuuuck~! C-comic baby p-please i-nngh! D-didnt mean to taaaake it s-so far~!!” Red sobbed, his cock twitching desperately at how good it felt to be treated so roughly. Comic didn't respond, he just kept ramming into his lover. His own cock throbbed and twitched inside Red’s quivering asshole. 

“Fuck! I'm close babe! I-im gonna fucking cum inside you!” Comic grunted, yanking Red up by his collar to growl in his ear. “And you're gonna cum too. Right as I fill your perfect ass you're gonna cum too! You hear me?!” Red winced and nodded, panting like a dog in heat. 

Comic growled loudly and hilted himself as deep as possible inside Red, his whole body shaking as he came hard. Red squealed and moaned desperately as he came too,his cum soaking the cushion under him. They panted and trembled in the aftershocks. Once they caught their breath, Comic spoke. 

“don't put your nasty-ass mustard in in my ketchup bottles, you prick.”


	9. Day 13 Creampie with Blue x READER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @boredwithhumanbiology on tumblr  
> i just realized that day 1's kink and today's is p much the same....oh well xD  
> enjoy~

“YOU FEEL SO GOOD BABY!” Blue moaned and panted, thrusting harder and faster into your hole. You moaned and bit your lip, feeling yourself twitch as he pounded into you. “I-IM GONNA CUM~!” 

“P-please Blue~! I a-am too! Cum inside me~!” You begged, whimpering needily as you hugged his neck tighter and grinding against his hips for more friction. 

Blue's cock twitched and he whined out a moan as he kissed you deeply, pushing his dick even deeper inside you and cumming hard with a squeal against your lips. You moaned and whined into his mouth, the feeling of his cum filling you making you cum too, trembling in pleasure under him. 

You moaned and panted, your head thumping back against the pillows as you caught your breath. That is, until Blue started moving again. Slowly at first, then he was rolling his hips against yours, feeling his load slosh around inside you as his cock shifted. You looked up at him and made a whining sound of confusion, catching his attention. 

“S-SORRY BABY YOU...YOU JUST F-FEEL...SO GOOD I C-CAN’T STOP MYSELF~....” Blue moaned, thrusting more into your pussy. You squeaked and shook a little. “H-hnn! I-i’m...t-too sensitive~!” You mewled, panting between lewd sounds. Blue merely got encouraged by the sounds and how you twitched around him, going faster and harder inside you. 

You soon lost track of time and count of how many orgasms you had over how long, but you knew it was a lot in a little amount of time, judging from how your pussy trembled and quivered in over-stimulation. Blue was in the same boat, his cum filling and spilling out of you. Eventually though, Blue began running out of steam, his thrusts slower and his sounds softer. 

“O-oohh….s-so good…” He moaned softly, his hips stilling with his dick still firmly inside you. You hummed in pleasure and hugged him closer, rolling a little to snuggle into his chest. He immediately snuggled you back, nuzzling the top of your head. “S-sorry I...was so rough...a-and didn’t give you a break...i-is anything hurting…?” Blue asked, sleepily looking you over for injuries. You shook your head a little, moaning softly as his hands gently checked your body. 

“N-no baby...i’m alright...I think we both needed that….” You smiled at him lovingly, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. He hummed and kissed back, wanting to savor the moment. He gave you gentle, sleepy kisses along your face, neck, and shoulders which made you even more relaxed. “Blue….<3…” You remembered moaning softly, before you drifted off to a blissful sleep. 

Blue giggled a little as you fell asleep, watching with loving, heart-shaped eyelights as he gently pulled out of you. You moaned sleepily and stretched your legs, causing your hips to shift positions and some of his cum to dribble down your thighs. Blue blushed and shuddered at the sight, taking his phone from the nightstand and snapping a quick few pictures to show you later, and then snuggled back up next to you. 

“I love you so much baby….” Blue hummed as he melted peacefully into the bed with you in his arms.


	10. Day 14 Tentacles Nightmare Sans x READER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @swootygold07 on tumblr.

You gasped sharply and sat upright, instantly fully awake. Or so you thought. 

Upon closer inspection, it seemed you were in...well, not your room. It was pitch black, and you were floating, almost like you were in water. It was almost deafeningly silent in whatever place this was. You looked for something, anything, but only saw your naked body when you looked down. 

“Wh-what…? H-hey what’s going on here?!” You shouted, trying to remain calm in the situation. You heard chuckling behind you and felt something wet and slightly firm wrap around your wrists and ankles, pulling them to spread your limbs wide apart. You grew more nervous and tried to scream as you felt more of the things sliding up your thighs and onto your tits. You gasped as one of the slimy things wrapped around a breast, squeezing and tugging at your nipple while the ones on your thighs moved up and swiftly into you, stretching and squelching in you.

“A-ah! H-hey quit it!!!” You struggled, trying to wiggle free of its surprisingly solid grip. That is, until you felt a hand on your hip. You whipped your head around quickly, shocked to see what looked like an ink-covered skeleton who grinned wickedly at you as the tentacle-like things touched and moved more against your skin. 

“No need to be so scared~ I’m just having a little fun~” The monster cooed, watching as more of the appendages began to make their way onto and inside your body. The smaller tentacle inside you was joined by a slightly thicker one, thrusting in and out at an alternate pace of the smaller one. You bit your lip and tried to hide your pleasured sounds, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of making you feel good. Although if he was the one in control of the tentacles, then he could plainly feel your pussy squeezing around them. 

“Aww c'mon~ let me know how im doing~ tell me, say ‘you feel so good, nightmare~’” he cooed, a hand groping at the tit not held by the slimy tentacle. You whined a little and tried to squirm free, only for more tentacles to grab at you to keep you there. 

“I-if I do….w-will you leave me alone…?” You mumbled, trying to keep your voice from cracking in pleasure. As if to respond to your question, the monster swatted your ass a little roughly. You winced and whined a little, arching into the tentacles’ touches. 

Said tentacles began to touch you more, thrusting faster and deeper inside you. One began to creep its way up to your mouth, wriggling between your lips, forcing you to suck it as it thrusted into your mouth. You moaned in surprise at the taste, tasting oddly of blackberries. Nightmare chuckled and walked in front of you to take in the sight, a wide grin on his face as he snapped his fingers. 

Your brows furrowed a little in curiosity, which turned to fear again as the multiple tentacles began moving even faster inside you. You squealed around the one in your mouth, body trembling in pleasure as another smaller tentacle rubbed your clit with alarming speed. 

The rest was mostly a blur; your body going numb from being fucked so fast by the tentacles and lack of proper breathing, your orgasm being very rushed and highly pleasured, and a thick gooey substance filling your pussy and mouth. Once they did, the tentacles pulled away, letting you slump into Nightmare’s arms. He chuckled and scooped you up, carrying you...somewhere. You were half-conscious when you came, so now you were nearly all the way there. 

The last thing you remembered was when he stopped walking. He looked down, and smiled at you. Almost fondly, surprisingly. Then he gently kissed your forehead before lowering you to the floor.   
It didn't feel like a floor, it felt more like...your bed? 

You didn't realize that you’d never woken up during the whole ordeal, that it was simply a dream. Until you sat up, feeling the thick jelly like stuff goop from you. You winced as you could tell it would stain, looking down to see the inky-black cum dripping from your thighs and pussy. You groaned and shifted again, reaching for a junk shirt to wipe up a little before it stained when you saw a little note on your table. 

Curiosity getting the best of you, you grabbed the note and read it. I had fun...let’s do this again tonight. Take these before you go to bed, it’ll help you sleep deeper. -your worst nightmare~ 

You blinked at the small capsules on the table, sighing and laying back down, deciding to deal with it later.


End file.
